


Blue and Red

by majora_no_kamen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majora_no_kamen/pseuds/majora_no_kamen
Summary: Kurapika notices something about all of Chrollo's photographs.





	Blue and Red

“How are they?” Chrollo asked, setting his arm over Kurapika’s shoulder as he sat down on the couch with him.

“Mm… they’re great. They all look fine, but…” Kurapika’s voice trailed off.

“What is it?”

“Why do you always focus on the sky? In every single one of these shots,” he gestured to them to make his point, “the sky always seems to be an important figure in them.”

Chrollo’s lips tilted upwards into a small smile at Kurapika’s astute observation. “I like the color.”

“Blue isn’t your favorite. Red is.”

Chrollo remained silent, not giving a retort. Kurapika’s eyes trailed over the images as he waited for an answer. They were beautiful, really. Chrollo was a skilled photographer, capturing an eternal beauty in every shot. Kurapika’s fingers glossed over them, feeling the smooth material of the laminated photos.

Having waited long enough for an answer, he sighed. “Never mind. You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to.” He closed the photo album, placing it onto the table in front of them. Kurapika was about to get up before Chrollo tugged on his sleeve with enough strength to force him to sit back down.

“Blue is my second favorite,” Chrollo murmured. His hand caressed Kurapika’s cheek, thumb resting against the soft skin.

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

Chrollo leaned closer, only a few inches separating their faces now. “It’s the truth.” It came out as a whisper as the edges of their lips brushed against each other.

Kurapika smoothed his fingers through Chrollo’s hair, gently pushing some strands back. “I find that difficult to believe. There must be a deeper meaning to it.”

Chrollo’s hand moved towards Kurapika’s ear, tucking the bit of loose hair behind it. “There are a lot of things we take for granted.” His fingers played with the ruby earring as he marveled at the beautiful jewel and just how perfect it looked on Kurapika.

Kurapika didn’t answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and urged Chrollo closer, connecting their longing lips. He was pushed down as Chrollo leaned over him, deepening their kiss.

Chrollo pulled away not too long after. He admired the vivid red of Kurapika’s lips that remained from their brief kiss. “The sky in Meteor City is always gray from pollution.” He paused, as if to remember. “The first time I left and saw the blue sky, I was mesmerized.” His thumb brushed over the reddened lower lip. “It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen at that time.”

Kurapika closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering with grace in the motion.

“It’s a shame I can’t steal the sky. It’s the second most beautiful treasure in the world. Wouldn’t you agree?” Chrollo asked.

“Yes,” Kurapika replied, opening his eyes once more. “What’s the first?”

Chrollo smiled as he leaned down to whisper into Kurapika’s ear, “You.” 

_And I’ve already stolen you._


End file.
